The Dark Elf War
by Lordmudkip
Summary: The island of Vroengard is besieged years after the downfall of Galbatorix. (Old Eragon) (New characters) -First FanFiction- I would appreciate corrections, ideas, and character recommendations in the comments.
1. Chapter 1

And so it began. The siege upon Vroengard, the island across the sea, was under attack. Perched on a hill, overlooking the Rock of Kuthian, Vrael and his pale dragon oversaw the preparations for the war against the dark elves. In the valley stood Galzra, the Lone Rider. Having lost his dragon in a war with the Urgal shaman while assisting the dwarves in their war versus the Urgals that had refused to make peace after the dethroning of Galbatorix.

Hearing the thump-thump of the marching infantry and the clacking of the cavalry along the stone plain, Vrael felt a sense of pride yet also doubt, for Dark Elves were far superior to human ability in almost every aspect; but dark elves did not have dragons. Taking position in the valley, the front lines condensed to form an almost beetle-like formation to protect from Elvish arrows, and Galzra chanted an incantation, encasing the legion in a translucent purple shield. The cavalry positioning themselves at the rear of the plains, and the archers and rangers stringing their bows and crossbows on the platforms in the tall Moonwood trees surrounding the field, the preparations were almost completed. Hearing the intimidating beat of dragon wings, the thunder of scaled fliers approached. Headed by Eragon, mounted upon his sapphire dragon, the thunder drew closer until they landed on a nearby plateau. "**They approach!**" Bellowed Galzra, and looking towards the sea, Vrael saw the ruby sun pockmarked by Dark Elf fliers upon their griffins and pegasi approaching, most likely wielding their poison tipped lances. Remounting their dragons, Eragon motioned to the riders to split up and flank the attacking force, his son, Chrom, leading the left flank that was comprised of wyverns and the occasional sylph into their side. Eragon, leading an attack made up of only dragons, used spell power and axe-wielding Riders went to cut into the body of the aerial adversaries.  
Flying to the beach upon his alabaster mount, Vrael went to place wards upon their fleet that counter most of their terrestrial assault. Sliding to a halt upon the beach, Umaroth blew a pillar of white-hot fire to the skies, an admonition to their attackers. Muttering spells to shield the ships of any aerial assault or shrapnel produced by the ramming. Leaving the beach, the vessels approached each other, rangers cocking their crossbows to prevent any boarding. Crack. The first two ships collided, splintering the Elvish craft as the Vroengardian vessel pushed back, leaving the elves to drown. Raining fire upon another ship was Umaroth, eviscerating the passengers with ivory talons and incinerating their ship. Firing arrows from the deck of their ships, the rangers blocked entry onto their ships while Vroengardian warriors threw axes and javelins to passing ships in hopes of preventing them from reaching the shore. The sea was on fire, green, purple, white, the strange waters of Alagäesia burned in a variety of colours. Looking to the skies, Vrael saw that the Elvish aerial assault had been repelled by the work of Eragon and Chrom. Though this was only a mere taste of war, this first win may produce even more victories.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****  
Yes, I realise that this was a short chapter, however, I aim to make most of them 1k-1.5k words. This will not be a one-shot.  
I will include the bio for characters I've created and such in my next addition.  
This is my first FanFiction as well as my first real story that I've ever written**

**See you later- LM**

(**all credit to Christopher Paolini and the Inheritance Cycle**


	2. Character List

Character List

Eragon- matured, high rank in the Council, dragon is Saphira. (DUH)

Daele- Blond Rider, dragon is Urnöth. Has an attitude.

Galzra- High-ranking officer in the Vroengardian military, guards Eragon.

Vrael- (not the old Vrael.) black hair, rides Umaroth. Second highest rank among the riders

Races and Groups

Dark Elves- greyish to violet skin  
adept in magic

The Council- group of Riders (mostly) that decide upon Vroengardian law

Legion of Riders- Vroengardian military headed by Galzra and commanded by Riders


	3. Chapter 2

Wind. Tearing at his figure, his mane of hair flowing in the gale. As he rode upon his azure mount, Eragon smiled as if the world knew no troubles. As Saphira glided down, he felt a sense of disappointment that the ride had ended so soon. Landing with a deep thud, Eragon vaulted off of his dragon.

ERAGON POV

As I sprinted to the Council Chamber upon the hill over the Rock of Kuthian, I hoped that I wouldn't be late. "Little one, you must time out flights together better. If this continues, the Council will become irate, and you could be given a job as a Diplomat Rider instead." Saphira said, admonishing him against angering the members of the Council, though he knew that Vrael would argue against it, and Galzra wouldn't let him ever try leaving without valid reason. Cresting the hill, I walked right into a very annoyed Daele, the blond female rider glaring at me. "Why were you not here an hour ago?!" Daele said in an icy calm voice, her stormy grey eyes peering into his soul, or so it seemed. "I-I.. I was on patrol?" I quickly responded, making the excuse most likely to pass. "Yeah, and I'm an Urgal from the Far Lands," Daele retorted. Hanging my head, I tried to pass by her, and somehow succeeded, though I knew that behind me Daele was still glaring daggers or making a rather unfriendly gesture. Snorting in silent laughter, I chuckled in my luck. Daele was a rather.. difficult person to deal with, for her commitment to the Legion of Riders was flawless, never faltering. Hearing the clink-clink of her and her armour behind me, I assumed that the Council meeting was still in progress. Reaching the building, I opened the door for Daele, where she quickly passed through the adjacent one with not a single thanks. I shrugged it off and, though reluctant to be seen by the Council, continued up the white marble stair. Hearing the sound of speeches inside the audience chambers, I trembled. Both of uspassing through the doors, I saw something similar to... Fear upon Daele's face. All eyes towards us, some angry, some sullen, I felt that something bad had happened. Taking my respective seat at the right of the high chair upon which sat The Lord of Dragons, Kage Ryū, I looked at the other Riders seated around the table. Galzra, opposite me, suddenly lurched out of his seat, drawing a vast breath, and beginning a speech. "As most of you may know, a Surdan trade vessel was destroyed by a large amount of flame mages and even some aerial attackers. The Legion of Riders is currently under investigation by order of King Orora the third, a dispatch of twenty soldiers is to sail to the island in a fortnight. As always, we're not to blame, so in the meantime, most of the Council has voted to investigate possible culprits. " Galzra proclaimed, many of the Council members with bored expressions upon their faces. I wear a puzzled mask upon my face, completely and totally dumbstruck as to who would commit such a crime, and even more so, who would be able to do so. I left the Audience Chamber, still pondering the issue.

DAELE POV  
Gods, Eragon could be annoying. He was never on time, he completely disrespected the Council, and ignored all cautions given to him by Vrael or Galzra. The only thing he was good for was his leadership in a battle and his skill, and he knew more than the majority of the Legion. I walked back to the Dragonhold, in one of my trademark sour moods. I watch Eragon walking the Wyvern's Tail Path, and so I creep through the Twilight Glade to avoid contact with any other annoyances. Snap. Oh no. I thought that they had been exterminated. Crack. I slowly pivot, drawing Arangr, expecting a massive demonic bear to face me. Instead, I see an elf.. But not a Pale Elf. Facing me is the race that hasn't been seen in over a millennium, the Dark Elf of legend. The elf observes me for a moment, and in a deep, proud voice proclaims "Dragon Rider, I wish to speak to your leader." Loyally and not faltering, I respond in a slightly humored voice, "Sir, I have not the slightest idea what or who you are, and would you please back awa-" I fell, the elf using some form of magic to force me to my knees, and being held down. I fight against the invisible bonds, but to no avail, this elf's magic is complex and ancient, impossible for me to counter. Suddenly, the bonds dissolve into nothing, and as I look to my left, I see the dark elf with my violet dragon, Urnöth, standing besides a worrisome Eragon and an elf upon the ground with a sapphire sword in his neck. Eragon looks at me, in a state of complete consternation, as I fumble for words to explain this incident. "I-I.. Was walking through the forest, to the Dragonhold, when he began following me, and then you arrived." I said, trying to simplify the occurrence. Retorting, Eragon calmly asked why I was in the forest and how the elf appeared. We both agree on what to do: we take the body to the Council, figure out the elf is, and then determine why it was here initially. Encasing the corpse in a blue bubble, we walk back to the Council chambers, to give to Galzra for further investigation. Their task completed, Eragon and I began our way back to the Dragonhold, this time on the Wyvern's Tail Path, Urnöth and Saphira circling the skies. We reach the blackened fortress, it's walls looming over us, the walls pockmarked with crenels for the rangers. Ascending the flight of stairs and reluctantly thanking Eragon for coming to my aid earlier, I heat Urnöth landing above. Reaching my corner of the room, I remove my armor, now feeling as light as a feather. As I lay down, I decide upon taking an extensive nap for the remainder of the day. Waking up around midnight, I still continue to ponder the issue of the Dark Elf appearance. Who were they? Why are they here? What do they wish to speak with Kage Ryū? What terms are they on with us?

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
Alright, thanks again for reading guys, I hope that this'll pick up speed as I release more chapters. I recommend going back to the character list (subject to change) if you haven't already done so. All credit to Christopher Paolini and the Inheritance Cycle.  
See you later- LM.


	4. Author's Note

To any of my followers or readers, I won't be able to write for a few weeks.  
I will be traveling, so I won't be able to post off of my phone.  
I'll make up for lost time later.  
And I have finals this week so chapter (4) 5 will be out soon.

**See you guys later- LordMudkip**


End file.
